Gentleman Playboy
by aya-kun
Summary: What happens when Allen starts drinking?


_Question: What happens when Allen starts drinking...?_

Story: The Exorcists have been invited to a party, a night of socializing to reward their efforts in keeping the world a better place.

**Gentleman Playboy**

**.**

.**  
**

Allen grew nervous as they approached the party. Music from the ornate building could be heard as they neared the driveway and grew closer to the entrance. Allen fidgeted with his gloves and then his tie. They'd all been made to wear formal attire with the silver cross still present on the front. The girls wore long white dresses with silver and black accents –the designs of the sleeves and cut of the dresses different for each girl. The male exorcists wore the typical black coats and white dress shirts, though Kanda's was more oriental in that his coat was designed like a Chinese dress and covered the tight white dress shirt underneath. They didn't fidget and were in fact looking forward to the night (except Kanda, of course).

Allen's high collar was suddenly too tight for him.

They reached the entrance. The men descended. Allen turned and helped each girl out of their carriage.

"Thank you, Allen." Lenalee smiled at him.

He smiled back, though it was a little strained.

They proceeded to walk up the steps towards the party. Upon entry to the ballroom, Lavi had immediately gone and blended in with the crowd. Kanda had glared his way to the wall and assumed an angry get-away-from-me stance which was only slightly heeded by the female guests. Lenalee was smiling at the two when Allen awkwardly bumped into her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay, Allen? You seem nervous." Lenalee looked up at him, concern on her face. Miranda and the others circled them before going further inside.

"I'm alright. I'm just not really that good at formal gatherings like this."

"Oh. Don't worry. It'll be okay." Lenalee patted his arm before hooking hers through it, leading him away from the entrance so they would stop blocking the way. A pitiful growl was heard somewhere behind them but Lenalee ignored it. Allen, however, worried. _That must've been Komui-san._

Walking across the crowded room of the Order's many upper class supporters, Lenalee greeted them with grace before expertly moving away. Allen hung onto her fearing he'd get lost into the crowd. Though awkward in his greetings to the guests, his smiling countenance endeared them to him. Looking for anything to do, he started drinking the wine served by the many waiters walking around the ballroom, giving refreshments. _Just one glass. _And then again. _Just one more, _he reasoned. He used the drinking as an excuse not to talk and to ease his nervousness.

By the time, they reached the other end of the ballroom, Allen had drunk more than just a few glasses of wine. Lenalee worried for him, but it seemed to help him relax and so she ignored her better judgement, deigning only to lead Allen away from the crowd for now. The cool air on the balcony helped Allen in cooling his head and let him breathe. Lavi followed them outside. Kanda was behind him, teeth gritted as the cause –a gaggle of girls– followed him, remaining at a distance. Yet their giggles could be heard behind the fans they used to cover half their faces.

Lavi laughed at his comrade. "Looks like Yu's a lady killer."

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda growled at him. Leaning on the balcony rails, he muttered, "I can't get them to leave me alone."

Lavi laughed. Lenalee smiled as she shook her head at her friend.

"Then I'll do it." They all turned to look at Allen. His face was half covered by his gloved hand as he looked on at the girls, an empty wine glass dangling from the nimble fingers of his other hand. Lenalee frowned at him. Something seemed…different about Allen all of a sudden.

"And how do you plan to do that, Moyashi?" Kanda glared at the white-haired boy, not noticing for the moment his different demeanor.

"Easy." Allen lowered his hand revealing a leering look in his eyes and face. "I just take them from you." Suddenly turning to them, Allen smiled. The sudden mental image of roses and the scent of pheromones encircled the air around him.

"A-Allen…" Lenalee stammered. Her face was flushed. _Why do I feel…?_

"Moyashi…" Kanda's eye was twitching, a pink hue forming on his cheeks.

"Allen…Are you-?" Lavi cut off. Allen had just turned toward the ladies, his smile practically dazzling. Gasps and sighs were heard from them.

He walked forward. Bowing before them, he introduced himself, "Good evening ladies. My name is Allen Walker. Please, call me Allen." He winked.

"D-did he just…?" Lavi stammered. He didn't say anymore as his jaw, and Kanda's, dropped open. Allen was leading the bevy of women back into the ballroom. They watched as Allen continued to flirt with the women. It didn't take long before they saw the women seemingly fighting over Allen's attention.

It was then that a blur of black hair and a white dress streaked past them and headed for the ballroom.

Allen was conversing with a young red headed lady about origins of the scar on his eye. He winked at the girl and said, "It's a secret, my little Kristen." Kristen batted her eyes as she blushed prettily. The others were not to be ignored as they started asking why it had to be a secret, why his hair was white, what made him join the order, how he became an exorcist, and the questions went on and on.

He didn't mind the interrogation and answered their questions in a husky tone as he stared into their eyes, the suggestive look in them making them sigh and forget what they had asked in the first place. When he and the girls passed by the science division members, Allen made sure to share, and introduced some of the more quiet ladies to Reever and the others, not at all minding how some of them seemed to be blinking and were in awe of him.

Smiling at the attention the scientists were getting, Allen moved on, most of the girls still following. He continued smiling at them, conversing, daring even to lift delicate chins and suggest that they enjoy the evening even as his lips remained a scant inch from theirs. The flock that was the women began lessening as Allen's 'dazzling' self (as overheard by some of the scientists) made them so distracted by the could-have-been kisses that they remained where they were even as Allen moved further away.

As they stood before the dance floor, the women began narrowing their eyes at each other. Silence was descending on their 'little' group. Allen only continued smiling and proceeded to distract them with it even as they weakly (care of his beautiful smile) pushed against each other for the chance to dance with him.

From afar Lavi and Kanda were having a hard time coming to grips with what happened. They'd followed Allen and watched from a distance as he charmed the ladies and harassed them without their seeming to mind. They watched in awe as he began _sharing _the ladies to Reever and the others. Allen had even charmed some of the older women who started blushing like debutantes at their first ball. Snapping out of their trance then, they headed for Lenalee –the blur from earlier.

Lavi started chuckling. "Allen's acting like a gentleman version of his master."

Lenalee gave an unladylike snort at the comment. She had stationed herself beside the refreshment stand and by the looks of the empty wine glasses next to her, she had drunk more than a couple. When they saw Allen grow close to the dance floor, Lenalee grabbed once more, a passing waiter's wine and gulped the whole thing down in one go.

"Oi," Kanda warned her.

"Lenalee-chan…" Lavi started but never got to finish as the female exorcist had started walking towards Allen. _Could it be…?_

The waltz was beginning and Allen had turned to his side. A niggling presence had been pricking the back of his head since he grew closer to the dance floor. Allen turned.

Blinking innocently before him was Lenalee. The delicate flush to her skin giving a rosy glow to her exposed neck and bared shoulders. Allen smiled at her before bowing to her formally, presenting one hand, palm up. "May I have this dance, Lenalee?" His smiled deepened as he waited, his eyes reverting back suddenly to the nervous boy of earlier.

Lenalee saw it, smiled and accepted the offer. She smiled even more when she heard the disappointed sighs and saw the pouting ladies at the corner of her eyes.

Ignoring the sudden shout ("Lenalee~~!") from behind her, she followed Allen onto the dance floor. They danced, Allen confident in leading as they swayed to the music. He looked like a prince dancing perfectly to the music (or so the scientists heard). He was dancing so sexily even, holding his partner close (as observed and heard by the scientists…again).

Lenalee was trying to explain to herself why she was dancing with her good friend. She was trying to come up with a reason why she was holding onto him and dancing much closer than was proper. Whatever the answer was it wasn't coming to her.

She didn't mind it however, though she did make Allen slow down the waltz. The room was growing blurry at the edges. Had she drank maybe one too many glasses?

"Allen…"

"Yes, Lenalee?" She could smell the sweet wine from his breath. _When did he get so close?_

"Are you drunk?"

Allen smiled. "Hmm?"

The waltz ended then and they stood apart. Bowing at each other they smiled again when, as the next song played, they grew close and danced once more, creating a stir among the crowd. It wasn't proper. The two ignored the whispers, Allen even smiled at the audience (which made more than a few of them blush and smile back, changing their opinions and saying, it was alright).

Lenalee giggled. Allen gave a small laugh. And this time, when the song ended, both walked away from the dance floor, from the crowd, and from the stuttering and stammering Chief Supervisor (held back by Reever, Lavi and others) who was persuaded not to cause a scene as the two were still inside the ballroom, socializing.

_Right. Nothing will happen…_Komui whispered to himself as he bit down on a kerchief and tried unsuccessfully to dislodge the others' hands chaining him to where he was. _Lenalee~_

The night was young; the party was being enjoyed… maybe a little too much.

Allen awoke when the sun blasted his eyes through the window and reflected off the shiny surfaces of the bottles on the vanity. _Wha-? Where am I? _Lifting himself up into a sitting position, Allen looked around the room he was in. The wallpaper was an intricate design of green hues and gold leaves. The room looked like it belonged in a luxurious hotel; it made Allen think that maybe he was in one. The furniture, he saw, was all expensive, making Allen suddenly nervous. He wasn't in a _real_ hotel room, was he?

Flinging back the covers and moving his body to put his feet on the ground, Allen stopped moving as soon as he saw the window open and felt the cool breeze send shivers all over him. He quickly looked down on himself and made a strangled sound. _What in the hell?_

Allen had just discovered he was naked. He was dumbstruck. Shaking his head to clear it, Allen wrapped the sheet around his waist and headed for the window. He still needed find out where he was. Swaying as he stood (_Damn. I must have drunk more than one glass). _Squinting against the light, he peered down at the courtyard below. It was familiar looking and eased his worries. He sighed in relief. They were still at the party…

_But the party was last night…_

Shivers ran up his back when he saw, at the corner of his eyes, that the sheets moved and a soft _mmm_… could be heard. Suddenly, breathing like he'd just run from London, climbed up the cliff leading to headquarters and then back again, Allen very slowly turned to look at the bed.

"Allen…" He stopped midway when he heard his name sighed. He _recognized_ that voice! Praying to all the saints and to God, Allen moved closer and began to mentally cry as he foresaw his doom.

Lenalee blinked open her eyes and then squinted. Everything was too bright. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around, still lying down, still sleepy and not comprehending how wonderful the warm sheets caressed her fair skin, not noticing that the only thing covering her was her own hair.

Blinking again, she smiled instinctively at Allen who was looking down at her with the most perplexed look she'd ever seen on his face.

"Morning," she whispered. "What's the matter?"

Her voice was husky with sleep. Allen could suddenly recall how husky her voice was when she…_Stop! _

Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to _try _to explain what he himself didn't know. "Morning," he whispered back instead. Mentally slapping his forehead, he argued with himself. He was just being polite, greeting her in the morning like he always did. He wasn't running away. Though considering he was naked, how the hell could he run away?

_You're running away mentally, you idiot._

Allen gulped, forcing himself to look _only_ at her face. Besides, he couldn't exactly move from where he was and change before she could be fully awake. He could already see sleep leaving her. He could do nothing but wait for Lenalee to figure out exactly what was off with this morning exchange of greetings.

_Forget how wrong the picture is._ Lenalee herself was a lovely portrait to behold.

Doing the mental slap again, Allen prepared himself for whatever reaction Lenalee would have. He was prepared for anger –her eyes were clearing up. He was prepared for shock –her eyes were widening. He was counting down the number of hours, minutes, maybe just seconds he had left to live –her jaw dropped open.

"Oh."

Allen waited.

Lenalee waited. She remained still on the bed. She'd only come to register just now that she felt cool...and naked...that Allen was...dressed only with a bed sheet. And that that bed sheet was just loosely tied around his lean waist. She refused to look any further down when she saw the sheet slide. She stared straight at his…face.

_Why's he just standing there?_

"Le-Lenalee…" he whispered softly. She could suddenly recall him whispering like that when he…_Stop!_

"Ye-Yes?" A blush was staining her cheeks, much like his.

"Did…did…" He couldn't go further. They lapsed into silence, still unmoving, afraid to breathe too deeply, unsure of what had just happened, of what they were going to do.

"Lenalee~!" came a whining cry. That brought them out of their stupor and both scrambled about and gathered their clothes, doing their best to dress in a hurry, both thinking, _What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?_

"What are we going to do?"

Dressed hurriedly yet still barefoot, the two stopped when they realized they'd spoken out loud. Though the pronounced 'we' instead of 'I' was what made them grow still.

"Lenalee~!" it came again.

Allen ran for his boots, Lenalee for her shoes. They both crashed into each other, Lenalee falling over him.

"Sorry." She pushed herself up with her arms. Allen held her hands and she remained atop him. They grew still. Again.

_So close._

And going with the moment, they grew closer.

_Just one touch_.

"To hell with it," they whispered –they'd only just remembered _all_ of last night (proximity and contact making their heads clear and their memories resurface).

Lenalee smiled when Allen leaned forward, lifting himself with his elbows, he kissed her. And then even the cries of one frantic supervisor couldn't be heard.

Lavi chuckled over the situation. Kanda just grew disgusted.

Komui was a floor below the room Allen and Lenalee were in. In fact, he literally was on the floor, pushing himself to the limits as he strained to drag himself forward. Reever, along with the rest of the science group, were holding him down.

"I hope they enjoyed themselves." Lavi snickered as he eyed the ceiling, feigning interest in the painting of the goddess of love who smiled wickedly at them.

_Answer: He starts acting like his master (the ladies' man)…but still remains a gentleman._

A/N:

-This line '_"Moyashi…" Kanda's eye was twitching, a pink hue forming on his cheeks._' doesn't mean anything, okay? I was just pointing out that even a male was being affected by Allen's sudden pheromones. Lavi isn't blushing because, as you can already guess in his next line, he's immune to it and can already speculate about what was happening.

-Yes. They don't suffer from hangovers! So says me! XD

-I was going to end the night with an akuma attack but I don't think you guys would have liked that, ne? ^^;

-After deciding not to do the akuma thing, I wasn't sure how to end it anymore so I just kept writing…and writing...coz then I didn't know how to end it. ^^;

P.S. I so love this pairing. Love it too! :3

P.P.S. *giggle* I just wrote five entire .5"x.5" margined pages. XD

* I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you get the feeling that I sound too grammatically correct, blame my OCD and the fact that I may have read one too many novels lately. XD

* Please review (if you can). =^-^= Thank you.

Edit: made an oopsie with the dance scene and stuff. anyway...

THANK YOU FOR THE FAVES AND COMMENTS, DEAR READERS. =^-^= and THANK YOU IN ADVANCE FOR FUTURE COMMENTS AND FAVES (at least I hope for more. ;P)


End file.
